turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
California
California is the most populous state in the United States, and the third largest by area. California is the second most populous sub-national entity in the Americas, behind only São Paulo, Brazil. It is located on the West Coast of the United States, and is bordered by Oregon to the north, Nevada to the east and northeast, Arizona to the southeast, the Mexican state of Baja California to the south, and the Pacific Ocean to the west. California's geography ranges from the Pacific coast to the Sierra Nevada mountain range in the east, to Mojave desert areas in the southeast and the Redwood–Douglas fir forests of the northwest. Beginning in the late 18th century, the area known as Alta California was colonized by the Spanish Empire. In 1821, Mexico (including Alta California) became the First Mexican Empire, beginning as a monarchy, before becoming a republic. In 1846, during the Mexican-American War, a group of American settlers in Sonoma declared the independence of a California Republic in Alta California. After the war, Mexico ceded Alta California to the United States. As simply California, it became the 31st state admitted to the union on September 9, 1850. In the 19th century, the California Gold Rush brought about dramatic social, economic, and demographic change in California, with a large influx of people and an economic boom that caused San Francisco to grow from a hamlet of tents to a world-renowned boomtown. Key developments in the early 20th century included the emergence of Los Angeles as center of the American entertainment industry, and the growth of a large, state-wide tourism sector. In addition to California's prosperous agricultural industry, other important contributors to the economy include aerospace, petroleum, and information technology. If California were a country, it would rank among the ten largest economies in the world, with a GDP similar to that of Italy. It would be the 35th most populous country. California in The Disunited States of America California was one of the most powerful countries (states) on North America and in the world. A parliamentary democracy, California was one of the more progressive countries in North America. It occasionally skirmished with Baja, but California's military might dissuaded enemies from direct confrontation. Technologically, California was also one of the most advanced countries in the world. Like most nations around world, California used the metric system. It had universal health care. By 2097, it was one of the two countries which launched manned missions to Mars (the other being Prussia). Having never been a slave-holding entity, California took a more liberal view of race. Beckie Royer had a difficult time when she visited Virginia with her grandmother in 2097. Much like its counterpart in the home timeline, California had been a Mexican state. However, its ties had been much stronger for much longer. Men in California tended to dress informally. For instance, the Prime Minister typically only wore a tie when he met a foreign dignitary. California in Joe Steele California was the home state of Joe Steele, the 32nd President of the United States. He frequently played up the fact that he was from the farming country of Fresno. California in Southern Victory California was a large US state on the west coast of North America, desirable for its climate and natural resources and strategic because of the many ports it provided for the U.S. Navy. After 1881, California was the only state that shared a border with Mexico. While British and French naval forces attacked and severely damaged San Francisco and Los Angeles respectively during the Second Mexican War, the US Pacific fleet was a powerful force by 1914. It was from California that the fleet set sail to launch a successful surprise attack against and conquest of the British-held Sandwich Islands. The United States Army also launched an underfunded expedition to capture Baja California in 1916 and monitor the Confederate Pacific coast in Sonora. Los Angeles was again attacked by Japanese bombers during the Pacific War in 1932 but suffered little damage. California itself was barely impacted by the Second Great War. Its manufacturing capabilities, particularly in air power, gave the United States a significant advantage over the Confederate States in that war. California was the home of the United States' movie industry. It also saw substantial conflict between labor and management in the interwar period. California in Supervolcano The effects of the Yellowstone Supervolcano were felt almost immediately in California in the form of a mild earthquake which was felt as a gentle rolling motion that went on and on.Eruption, pg. 173, HC. No major damage was done, but ash from the eruption reached the state despite being up-wind.Ibid, pg. 218. Neither did significant harm but did disrupt transportation to areas to the east. However, the winter immediately after the eruption was cooler and wetter than usual.Ibid, pg. 269. Indeed, early in the new year, Los Angeles had its first snowfall since January of 1949.Ibid, pg. 412. California in The Two Georges Upper California was a province of the North American Union. It was a part of Nueva España until the 19th century. Comment Along with containing OTL California, Upper California also contains western Nevada.The Two Georges map. California in "The Weather's Fine" The fact that California's weather rarely got below the 50s made it a popular place for people to live. California in Worldwar In the years after the Peace of Cairo, California was particularly strategic to the United States because of its climate and resources and proximity to Race-held Mexico. Many Californians were open to alternative trends, such as Race Mimicking and emperor-worship. Race specialist Sam Yeager resided in southern California. By tne 1960s, a large community of Lizard expatriates who enjoyed the relative freedom of the US had taken root in California. Notable Californians Historical These historical figures were born in California and appear in one or more of the works of Harry Turtledove. This list includes Harry Turtledove himself. *Buzz Arlett *Hiram Johnson *Spike Jones *Marilyn Monroe *Richard Nixon *Earl Warren *Ted Williams Fictional These fictional characters were born in California: *Marshall Ferguson *Rob Ferguson *Vanessa Ferguson *Karen Yeager Notes Category:US States Category:Spanish Empire (OTL) Category:Spanish Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:Joe Steele Category:Southern Victory Category:Supervolcano Category:North American Union Provinces Category:Worldwar Category:The Disunited States of America Category:Fictional Countries Category:The Weather's Fine Category:Former Countries (OTL)